One example of a hybrid device is a bistable device that contains two or more material compositions. A bistable device is capable of exhibiting two states of different electrical resistances by application of a predetermined voltage, and until the predetermined voltage is applied, the device is capable of retaining its present electrical resistance. This electrical bistability allows a bistable device to be used for switching and memory applications. For example, for memory applications, a memory input can be written to the bistable device by applying a positive voltage to the device to convert the device from a first resistance state (e.g., high resistance) to a second resistance state (e.g., low resistance). The resistance of the device can be measured to determine which state the device is in. To erase the memory input, a negative voltage can be applied to the device to convert the device from the second resistance state to the first resistance state.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of a bistable device 20. Device 20 includes a structure 22 and a electrical power source 24 in electrical communication with the structure. Structure 22 includes a first electrode 26 and a second electrode 28 in electrical communication with electrical power source 24 via connections 30, 32, respectively. Between electrodes 26, 28 structure 22 includes a hybrid blend 34 containing particles (e.g., aluminum) in an organic material (e.g., 2-amino-4,5-imidazoledicarbonitrile). In some embodiments, the particles can be in the form of a layer in the organic material. Blend 34 is capable of exhibiting two states of different electrical resistances. For example, the resistance state of blend 34 can be changed from a first resistance state to a second resistance state by applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes 26, 28 via electrical power source 24. To convert from the second resistance state to the first resistance, an opposite, predetermined voltage can be applied. Bistable devices are described, for example, in Yang et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0027849.